Anything for You
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: Yes, it's an Mpreg story. Bakura is worried, but he won't admit it. The fact that he could lose the two most important people to him is a scary thought, but how far will he go to keep his emotions hidden? :-:Tendershipping, side Bronzeshipping:-:


**Alright, I promised one of my friends I would write and mpreg with Tendershipping but I kinda got a little carried away and wrote like 18 pages...which was not what I wanted to do...**

**Any-who, my friend wanted specific things in this story like a Weepy!Bakura, Mind-Fucking!Zorc, and a somewhathat Mature!Ryou. She also wanted Mariku to have this need to tickle people, which wasn't hard cause I can kind of see him doing that anyways XD**

**Well, I hope she's happy with it...even though the ending is random and weird o_o**

**Reality: Words**

**Dream World: **_Words_

**Pairings: Tendershipping (Bakura/Ryou) and Bronzeshipping (Mariku/Malik)**

**Warnings: Lemon, OOCness, Mpreg**

* * *

Reddish-brown eyes opened slowly, the sleepy haze clearing from them. Once the mist of sleep cleared from the mind and body, the figure brushed his tangled white bangs away from his forehead and yawned. Arching his back, he took a few seconds to stretch away the stiffness of sleep from his muscles before sighing softly and turning over to the other occupant in the bed. Allowing a smile to ghost across his lips, he gently brushed away a piece of stray silver hair away from his lover's porcelain face, smirking when the young boy next to him mewled softly before laying still again.

The reddish-browned-eyed figure, Bakura as his lover and those ridiculously oblivious friends of his called him, continued to gingerly stoke the side of his lover's face. The softness of the pale skin never ceased to fascinate him, its soft glow reminding him of the moon's sheen across the desert sand.

However, his gentle caresses woke up the smaller boy and a pair of milk chocolate eyes blinked up at him sleepily. It took a moment but soon the small figure seemed to realize who it was that woke him up and smile softly. Snuggling closer to Bakura, the small boy let out a deep sigh. "Mmmm Kura…"

A smirk once again appeared on the white-haired yami's face. "Good morning Ryou. How is my little hikari today?"

The brown-eyed light opened his eyes again and smiled. "_We're_ doing fine 'Kura."

Bakura's smirk softened slightly as his eyes came in contact with Ryou's stomach. Normally, his light's torso would be thin and flat but now a medium-sized bump was protruding from it. Placing one hand on it carefully, he marveled in how much warmth was coming from it. Letting his hand rub in a gentle, circular motion, his light let out a coo of pleasure and the yami continued the caresses.

"It's getting bigger everyday." Bakura said absent-mindedly.

Ryou giggled before bopping his dark gentle across the head. "Of course it's getting bigger everyday! It's a baby silly! I thought you were less dense than that." He said teasingly.

The white-haired thief narrowed his eyes playfully but let the comment slide. Leaning over, he placed a small kiss on his light's nose. When Ryou giggled cutely, he grinned and proceeded to ravish his light with kisses all over his pale face, pinning down his hikari's arms so he couldn't escape.

The hikari squealed as he shook his head side-to-side, trying to get away from the merciless kissing. "'Kura, stop it! Not when I can't fight back!"

The yami chuckled before plucking his hikari from his place among the crimson sheets and brought him into his lap. "Aww, but that's when it's fun for me!"

Ryou giggled again before snuggling closer into his lover's warmth. The tomb robber gently situated his hikari so he was not putting much pressure on his large belly and continued to rub it with a pale hand.

Ryou looked up at his dark. "Don't worry about the baby 'Kura, nothing bad is going to happen to it."

The thief sighed. His feelings towards the still growing child, _his _child, had quite quickly evolved into overprotection. Plus, it wasn't just the baby Bakura kept a close eye on. He couldn't count the times his hikari had become annoyed with him because he was watching him like a hawk.

Bakura gently brushed away a white bang from the light's forehead. "I know Ryou. This is just all so new to me and…I just want you two to be safe."

The white-haired hikari smiled brightly and kissed his dark on the nose. "You're so sweet Bakura. Trust me though; nothing bad is going to happen to us."

The tomb robber couldn't help but smile at the hikari's face. "Alright, if you say so. I don't want anything happening to the two most important people in my life, ya know." He said, resting his head on Ryou's large tummy.

The brown-eyed hikari beamed and stroked the yami's thick locks soothingly. "Thank you 'Kura. That means so much to me."

Bakura slowly crawled up and brushed noses with his lover. "I know it does Ry'. I know it does."

The moment was quickly ruined when a low grumbling sound erupted from the hikari's tummy, the sudden sound making Ryou blush. Bakura raised an eyebrow but chuckled, situating himself so he was over the enlarged stomach again. "Is little Ryou hungry?"

The hikari giggled softly. "I guess so."

Bakura snickered before scooping his hikari up and out of bed, his smirk widening when an adorable squeal came from this white-haired angel's mouth at the sudden action.

"Then let's get you something to eat."

* * *

Ryou was in heaven, pure and blissful heaven.

"I take it this feels good, right hikari?"

The white-haired hikari moaned in pleasure as his lover thrust in and out of him at a brutally fast pace. Each time one of those thrusts would slam against the sweet spot inside him, his back would arch completely off the table and a cry of ecstasy would fly from his mouth.

"K-Kura, ohh Gods, d-don't stop-_Oooooo_!"

The yami grinned evilly as he continued to mercilessly pound against the hikari's sensitive prostate. "As you wish."

Ryou screamed in unbearable pleasure as the pressure pooling in his groin threatened to spill over, the continuous thrusting against his inner sweet spot not enough to let it flow, though. He wiggled on the bed, his head shaking from side-to-side violently.

"B-Bakura! P-Plea-_Ooooo! _I-I need…oh gods…" the little light struggled to speak. Bakura knew what his hikari wanted though; the pressure at the bottom of his stomach was getting unbearable as well.

"Do you want release, my little Ryou?"

"_Yes! _Oh gods Bakura, please!"

The white-haired thief groaned in pleasure as the sound of his light begging sent more tingles to his groin. If only he could here more…

"Beg for it."

Ryou let out a sobbing sound. Why did his yami have to torture him so much?

When he heard nothing, the yami stopped the thrusts inside the hikari and waited. After all, he was better at keeping his pleasure under control. "Well Ryou?"

"_PLEASE! Bakura! I beg of you, d-don't stop! Please don't stop!" _The light practically screamed, trying to desperately thrust himself against his darker half.

Bakura's grin turned feral and he leaned down, brining his light into a bruising kiss. Ryou was too easy to break during intercourse. Abiding by his light's wishes, he started to thrust in and out again, his own eyes closing as pleasure returned to him.

Ryou whined and continued to squirm around, trying to get something to rub against his throbbing cock. Bakura seemed to notice this and looked down at the red member that was dripping pre-cum, the swollen organ begging to be touched by something.

Mercifully, the yami reached down and took the pulsing erection in his hand and started to rub it up and down with a strong grip. Letting his hand travel up the quivering member he started to rub the sensitive spot near the head with one finger while letting his thumb scratch around the slit, occasionally rubbing. All the while he let his other hand drift down to Ryou's sac and pleasured the heavy testicles that lay there, rolling them around in his hand and squeezing them gently.

Ryou howled in pure ecstasy as his erection was put under the torturous pleasure. "Gods 'K-Kura! I-_Oooooo yes_- I-I…can't…take it! G-Gonna c-c-cum! _Yes yes YES! Right there! Gonna…cum…Bakura!"_

The tomb robber leaned down, his mouth right next to his light's ear. "Come for me, my little Ryou. Scream my name for everyone to hear." He said, knowing his light was right on the very edge. After the words were spoken, he provided the killing blow. Simultaneously, he slammed as hard as he could on the abused prostate, pinched the tender spot on the head of Ryou's erection, and kneaded the extremely sensitive area between the light's erection and testicle sac.

"_**BAKURAAA!" **_the light screamed as loudly as he could, his back arched so much it looked like it could snap in half. Fluid shot straight out of Ryou's member, coating both him and his yami with it.

Bakura cried out. Hearing his light climax plus the unbearable squeezing of Ryou's insides on his highly sensitive erection pushed him violently over the edge. He continued to thrust in and out, however, riding out the after orgasm waves. After the blinding pleasure of release and its aftershocks finally stopped assaulting the yami's body, he fell against the bed, exhausted.

Ryou looked at his yami through half-lidded eyes, panting softly. "'K-Kura…"

The tomb robber rolled over, his hand immediately going to the lights tummy and started rubbing gently. "Did you like that, Ryou?"

The light giggled. "So much. That felt so good."

Bakura smiled gently. "I'm glad."

The light slowly moved his body across the bed so that he was cuddled close to his lover, purring contently when Bakura wrapped his arms around him. "I love you 'Kura."

The tomb robber froze up and Ryou's smile dropped. Those three words always made his yami react the same way, whether he was trying to say it or it was said to him.

"I…well…me too Ry…" Bakura muttered awkwardly.

Ryou blinked, annoyed that tears were starting to prick behind his eyes. Moving away from his yami, he faced the wall. Bakura stared at his light, confused at what he had done.

"Ry, are you okay?"

The light sniffed softly. He didn't know why he was making such a big deal out of the littlest thing but the hurt in his heart when he knew Bakura could not say 'I love you' was something he could not take any longer. "I'm fine Bakura, just a little tired."

Reddish-brown eyes narrowed. His hikari only ever called him by his first name if Bakura himself requested it or if he was upset about something. "Little one, I know something is bothering you."

Ryou turned around facing his yami and the tomb robber felt his heart clench at the sight of tears sliding down his hikari's cheeks and dripping from his chin. "Ry? Come on, what did I say?"

The hikari sniffed again. "It's what you _didn't _say."

It took the yami a few seconds to figure out what his hikari meant by that but once he realized what it was, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry Ryou, but you understand why it's hard for me to say that right?" he asked, keeping his voice as gentle as he could.

Glistening brown eyes only stared at him with sadness. "Of course I understand 'Kura, but why can't you put away those memories? I would never hurt you, ever."

Bakura's lip twitched. "You want me to forget? How can I forget Ryou? Why can't you just accept that maybe I can't say it! Stop crying about it and think about my feelings for once!"

He immediately regretted his harsh tone when the white-haired teen flinched and hurt shone brightly in his innocent orbs. Sighing again, he faced his lover with softer eyes. "Ryou, please…"

Suddenly the hikari stood up, startling the tomb robber. Tears were still falling down his face but there was more than sadness in his eyes this time. "I'm sorry Bakura. I don't want you to feel anything that makes you uncomfortable and I don't want you to say anything you don't want to. I just hope the baby will understand you like I do." He said softly before turning and walking away.

Bakura stared at his hikari. "Ryou!"

The light didn't answer. The only sound that followed was the soft closing of the door, the ominous sound echoing through the now silent house.

* * *

Bakura had not moved from his spot since Ryou had left four hours ago. His hard stare was drilling a hole through the wall and his breathing was the only sound in the room. Sniffing, he turned on his side and closed his stinging eyes.

"I'm sorry Ryou."

_The white-haired yami groaned as he regained consciousness and returned to the land of reality…or so he thought. Standing up on shaky legs, he observed his surroundings through half-lidded eyes. When the fog clouding his brain cleared, he smirked when he realized that he was in the Shadow Realm. He sighed deeply, relishing the dark energy that he was absorbing._

"'_KURA!" _

_Bakura bolted out of his daze at the familiar cry that echoed through the empty realm. That sounded exactly like…_

"_Ryou?"_

"'_KURA HELP ME!"_

_The tomb robber's eyes widened before he bolted towards where he though his little hikari was. "Ryou? Ryou where are you?"_

"'_KURA! SAVE ME PLE-"_

_Bakura's blood ran cold when he couldn't hear his light's voice anymore. What had happened? Why wasn't Ryou calling for him anymore?_

_He continued to run around the shadowy realm, hoping to find just a glimpse of his precious hikari or a whisper of Ryou's soft voice. "Ryou! Come on Ryou, answer me!" He continued to run and was almost about to give up until he caught a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. Relief flowed through him like wildfire._

"_Ryou! There you are…"_

_However, when he faced his hikari, his eyes widened with horror at the sight that was before him._

_Ryou was on the ground, shadows holding him down on all angles. His normally soft hair was matted and covered in something that looked sickeningly like blood. His eyes were closed but tears were still flowing down his cheeks._

"_Ryou!" Bakura shouted and started to make his way to his fallen light but as soon as he took one step forward, he fell forward with a cry of surprise. Looking behind him, he saw two golden chains had wrapped around his calves, tightening as he tried to move forward. Looking back desperately at his hikari, he growled in frustration as the energy sucking chains continued to put pressure on his weakening legs._

"_Ryou! Ryou, hold on for me!"_

"_That won't help him, thief."_

_The white-haired yami's head shot up. Narrowing his eyes, he growled out into the darkness. "Who's there?"_

"_Don't tell me that after all these years you forgot who I am…Akefia."_

_Bakura's eyes widened. There was only one person that actually called him by his real name…_

"_Zorc?"_

"_Correct, my Thief King."_

_The tomb robber snarled. "What have you done to Ryou?"_

_The lord of the Shadow Realm chuckled evilly. "I sensed the little one was carrying…new blood. It was quite a delicious scent indeed."_

_Terror filled the thief. "W-What?"_

"_You didn't hear me thief? Perhaps it would be better if I came into your line of vision." As soon as the dark one finished speaking, Bakura could see another presence start to form above his fallen light. It took a few minutes but when the figure materialized, the thief recognized him instantly._

_It was like looking in a mirror._

_Zorc smirked. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your appearance for this demonstration."_

_Bakura continued to stare. "What are you talking about?"_

_The demon lowered brown tinted red eyes to the hikari on the ground and crouched beside him. Gently, the pale boney hand began to stroke the matted white locks. "Quite a beauty. You always had good taste, thief."_

_Bakura growled in anger. "Don't touch him."_

_Emotionless-filled eyes faced him again and a sickening smirk that Bakura was all too familiar with crossed the demon's features. Zorc chuckled darkly again before the hand around Ryou's head tightened and held the hikari's skull in a death grip._

_A whimper sounded from the little light and it only infuriated Bakura more._

"_I said don't touch him!" he snarled out, still trying to wiggle his way out of the golden chains that kept him from helping his lover._

"_I warned you about weakness, didn't I?" the demon said tonelessly. Bakura watched helplessly as Zorc turned the nearly comatose Ryou over on his back, the medium-sized budge that was the light's tummy now completely vulnerable. The lord of darkness sniffed the air and purred in sick pleasure, his hand now on the still-growing abdomen._

"_Delicious. New blood is always a rarity on its own, especially here." The demon said, claws sinking into the tender flesh. Ryou let out a shrill cry of pain and started withering on the floor._

_Bakura couldn't stop a cry of fright from flying from his mouth. "What the hell are you doing? Leave him alone!"_

_Zorc ignored the spirit of the ring, instead grinning sadistically as his hand sunk deep into Ryou's torn stomach. What made the tomb robber even sicker was the fact that the demon had taken his appearance, making it look like Bakura himself was killing his hikari._

_After a few heartbeats of torture, the white-haired hikari's eyes widened and an ear-piercing scream of pure agony echoed through the empty realm. Bakura was startled out of his horror-filled trance as he watched his former master cackle before ripping his hand violently out of the dying light's tummy._

_Reddish-brown eyes widened even more, if it was possible, and the sting of tears made him blink._

_Zorc smirked, his bloodied hand holding something small and dark. It was barely squirming and slowly dying. Tossing it carelessly back and forth, the demon feigned a sigh of regret. "It's a shame, this little one held promise. If only it wasn't part of a mortal…"_

_Bakura was in a state of absolute shock. His child…it was dead…killed by the hands of the demon of darkness. He could feel the tears that were stinging his eyes start to come back, threatening to spill over as the gross truth was repeated again and again in his head._

"_K…K-Ku…ra…"_

_The thief's head snapped up to meet the gaze of his fading light. He slammed his hand down on the ground before facing the hikari again. "I'm so sorry Ryou, this is my entire fault."_

_Ryou's dimming eyes blinked once before a small, pain-filled smile graced his lips. "I-It's…al-alright K-K-Kura…I-I…I lo-" The hikari was cut off as Zorc slammed his foot down on the light's fragile neck, snapping it and killing the hikari instantly._

_The tears couldn't be held back anymore and they came pouring down his face at that instant. Seeing the once shining and bright doe eyes now dull and lifeless pushed the yami off the edge. "No…no…NO! __**RYOU**__!" he cried out._

_The lord of the Shadow Realm smirked before stepping over the body and crouching down on one knee in front of the shaking tomb robber. Roughly grabbing his chin in one hand, he forced their eyes to meet. "Do you see what happens when you have weakness, Akefia? That little spawn of yours and that mortal would have brought you down eventually, taking away what you truly were."_

_Bakura blinked the tears away before narrowing his eyes dangerously thin. "How…__**dare**__ you think you can get away with something like that and…"_

_Zorc slapped the thief across the face, taking sick pleasure in watching the red mark appear before grabbing the tomb robber's face again and squeezing hard._

"_Maybe you should have protected that little hikari of yours better. If you had been there for him, maybe he wouldn't have run off on his own…to be tortured by me."_

_The tomb robber was silent. _

_The demon snickered before roughly throwing the thief to the side. "Pathetic, leaving your precious angel out in that mortal world, defenseless and scared. It's a surprise you care for him that much._

_Bakura shook his head violently. "Shut up…just kill me now…"_

_Zorc cackled loudly. "Do you honestly think I'm letting you off that easy? No, you shall live in this hell with the knowledge that you are the one who killed the two you really cared for, sending their souls to the deepest pit of the Shadow Realm."_

_The thief sniffled lightly. He tried to stand up but as soon as he did, a sharp kick in the ribs sent him tumbling back onto the floor. He looked up with blurry eyes and opened his mouth but cried out as Zorc's foot rested painfully against his throat. Leaning down, the demon hissed at him._

"_You will live with this…here…forever…"_

Bakura shot up, a horse cry escaping from his throat. Looking around, he felt relief crash into him when he saw that he was back in the room him and Ryou shared. Trying to get his panting under control, he suddenly remembered that Ryou had left before he fell asleep and wasn't home yet.

"I would have heard the door opening…is he still out there?" he asked himself fearfully. The dream came crashing back down on him and he instantly sprang up, slipping on his shoes and running downstairs.

"Ry, are you home?" he called out. When there was no answer, he made his way for the door, slamming it closed behind him as he left the house.

There was only one place Ryou went when he was upset…

* * *

Worried lilac eyes watched carefully over the sleeping hikari in his arms. The tan hikari had been gently stroking the long, white locks for a few hours now, not even stopping when he saw the tear-filled eyes close and Ryou drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Is Ryou-light still sleeping, hikari-pretty?"

The tan light looked over, his eyes softening when he locked eyes with his yami, a sleepy haze forming over the darker eyes. "Yes Mariku, he's still sleeping."

The psychotic dark yawned before walking over and sitting on the couch the two hikari's were on. "Marik-dark wonders what Bakura-baka did to his little hikari this time."

The lilac-eyed boy shrugged. Moving out from under the slumbering light as carefully as he could, he crawled over to his dark and climbed into his lap, snuggling against the strong chest. Marik mumbled sleepily but smiled at his light. "Malik-pretty is tired."

The tan light looked up and returned the warm smile. "I am a little drained, what with Ryou showing up at 11 at night and all…"

Marik didn't answer, merely began to stroke the hikari behind the ear and around the back of his head. Malik purred in pleasure, turning his head to give his yami more room to work with. The dark laid a kiss on his hikari's forehead and then the nose, giggling childishly as his light wrinkled his nose cutely.

"Malik-light is so adorable when tired."

The hikari growled in playful annoyance before swatting at his yami's face. Marik chuckled evilly before he stuck his hands under his hikari's arms and wiggled his fingers. Malik squealed, his arms shooting down to try and protect himself but since the yami's hands were already tucked under the hikari's arms, the light had to endure the torture. He giggled loudly, trying to squirm out of his yami's grip.

"'R-Riku! S-Stop it! You're gonna wake up Ryou!" the light said in between his giggles.

Marik snickered. "Malik-pretty would be the one waking Ryou-light with all the giggling and squirming."

"You're the one tickling me!" Malik squeaked as he finally gave up and leaned back against his dark's chest, his laughter now silent and his face turning pink. The psychotic yami grinned as he watched his light melt against him, increasing the ticking a bit more.

The doorbell ringing caused Malik to sit up straight and Marik stopped torturing the tan hikari. Both of them looked at each other before the yami placed his hikari on the couch and made his way over to the door. The light waited for a few minutes and was quite surprised when his yami came back so soon, plucking him from his spot and dropping him in his lap again. "Now…where were we, hikari-pretty?"

Malik quickly crossed his arms across his chest, chuckling when his dark pouted. "Who was at the door, Mariku?"

The yami blinked. "No one…"

The light raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Are you lying, 'Riku?"

Marik shook his head, his gravity-defying hair shaking from side-to-side. "Nope, Mariku-dark wouldn't lie to hikari-_eeeeek! Hikari!_" the yami squeaked as Malik's fingers dug into his sides and wiggled around.

The hikari grinned almost sadistically. "Who was at the door, 'Riku?"

Marik giggled and squealed, squirming around on the couch like his light had been moments ago. The tan light smirked, his hands drifting down to his yami's waist and started squeezing a spot right above the hipbones.

The tan yami screeched before more helpless giggles erupted from his mouth. "H-Hikari-pretty, please s-stop tickling Mariku-dark!"

Malik didn't stop, only squeezed harder. "I'll stop, if you tell me who was at the door."

Marik couldn't even try and talk for his laughter had become silent and hard, his eyes clenched shut. The hikari saw this and slowed the tickling down, his fingers now softly squeezing his yami's hips. When the psychotic dark finally calmed his laughter down, he spoke. "B-Bakura-baka was there. He wanted to talk with Ryou-light."

The tan hikari stopped tickling his dark immediately. "Bakura was here? Why didn't you let him in, Mariku? He probably wanted to apologize for whatever he did!"

Marik sniffed and shifted himself on the couch. "Bakura-dark is probably still on the porch…"

Malik narrowed his eyes. "Then go let him in."

The yami pouted childishly before crossing his arms. "Mariku-dark doesn't want to."

"Do it or I'll tickle you again." The hikari threatened, his fingers wiggling awfully close to Marik's hips.

The yami squeaked before darting off the couch and to the front door. Seconds later, a flash of white appeared in front of the hikari.

"Bakura?"

Malik was shocked as he looked the thief up and down. He was shaking and quivering, dried tears tracks cutting down his cheeks. He was looking down at Ryou, a look of relief mixed with sadness in his reddish-brown eyes.

"Is he okay? Did anything bad happen to him?" the white-haired yami asked, anxiety in his voice.

Malik, still shocked at seeing Bakura at his worst, shook his head. "No, he just came here, cried his eyes out for a bit and then fell asleep. Why do you ask, Bakura? What did you do to him?"

The tomb robber flinched ever so slightly, but the lilac-eyed hikari saw it.

"It was stupid…such a trivial, stupid thing…" Bakura muttered, his eyes still trained on his hikari as if Ryou was going to fly away. However, before Malik could say anything more, the white-haired hikari groaned and yawned softly, blinking open his clouded brown eyes.

They became clear once he saw who was standing before him.

"'Kura, what are you doing here?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He squeaked in surprise when he suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap tightly around him, his body pressed against his yami's.

"'K-Kura?"

"For the love of Ra, don't run off like that again." Bakura whispered, holding his light possessively. Ryou blinked before he remembered where he was and how he got there. Staring at his emotionally distressed dark half, he gently rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's okay 'Kura, its okay."

"No, no it's not okay. It's far from okay." The spirit said, facing his light now.

Ryou was silent, mentally probing his yami to go on.

Bakura sighed heavily and sat on the couch, picking his hikari up and setting him down on his lap. He seemed completely oblivious to the two sets of lilac eyes watching them curiously.

Finally, the tomb robber looked into his hikari's eyes. "Please don't leave me like that again. I…I was so worried something had happened to you and if something _did _happen I…Ryou, I would never be able to forgive myself."

The brown-eyed light stared at his dark in bewilderment. "But I'm alright, I just came over here to cool down a bit and gather my…"

Bakura grasped Ryou's shoulders in a death-grip, forcing their eyes to meet. "But something _could _have happened! Don't you get that when I'm not with you I can't protect you? Why are you constantly acting so selfish?"

The hikari flinched, fear and hurt once again shining in his eyes. "'Kura I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you through so much grief…"

The thief sighed in frustration before silencing and staring at Ryou with glistening eyes. The hikari gasped for his dark had never cried before, at least in front of him.

"You could never put me through any grief, Ry…I…I …love you."

That was when Ryou's eyes shot open, hope in the chocolaty-brown depths. "'Kura, did you just say that you…"

Bakura growled, wiping his eyes roughly. "Yes, I said it. Don't get used to it though. It was hard enough the first time…"

Ryou giggled before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to the thief's mouth. He could practically feel the relief flowing through the mind-link and it made him happy. Bakura quickly dominated the kiss, his tongue bombarding its way into the hikari's mouth and stroking said hikari's tongue, inviting it out to play.

Once they broke apart, Ryou flung his arms around his darker half and snuggled his head under Bakura's chin, purring like a kitten. The tomb robber blinked but then wrapped his arms around the hikari, burying his face in the soft white hair. Malik smiled softly, glad that there was no tension anymore.

Ryou snuggled closer, a sympathetic smile forming on his face when he felt his yami's shoulder start shaking. "Don't cry, my 'Kura. I'm okay now and I won't leave you alone ever…I promise."

Bakura lifted his head and pushed his mouth against Ryou's in a desperate kiss. The hikari was more than happy to return the affection and allowed his mouth to once again be plundered by the darker half.

Marik was obviously getting bored for he rolled his eyes and walked over to the lip-locked pair and wrapped his arms around the tomb robber's waist, lifting him up and away from Ryou.

Bakura screeched before glaring at his fellow yami. "Put me down, you baka!"

The yami grinned wildly. "Mariku-dark thinks that Bakura-baka needs to relax and smile more!" he said, throwing the thief on the couch and leaning over him.

The white-haired yami squirmed uncomfortably under the psychotic dark, leering dangerously. "Get away from me!"

Marik giggled insanely. "Bakura-dark is so mean to Mariku-dark! Mariku-dark does not like that at all!" After that was said, the yami dug his fingers into the other yami's stomach and wiggled them around furiously.

Bakura raised an eyebrow before smirking with amusement. "I'm not ticklish, you baka."

Ryou could help it. "Yeah, not there, but if you tickle him…"

The tomb robber hissed dangerously. "Hush hikari! Don't say-_mmph!_" the yami was cut off as Marik slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Tickle where, Ryou-light?"

The hikari giggled. "At the top of the knees."

The yami chuckled sadistically before letting his free hand drift down to the top of the kneecap on Bakura's left leg and squeezed over and over. The thief's screeches were muffled but it was loud enough to be heard by the two snickering hikaris watching. Marik squealed with delight and continued to torture the other yami, his hand switching between both legs. When he released his hold on Bakura's mouth to use both his hands, the thief's laughter rang through the house.

"R-Ryou, h-help me!" he cried out in-between laughing.

The hikari giggled before speaking. "Come on Marik, let him go. I think he's had enough."

Marik pouted but complied, getting off the yami and sitting next to Malik. Bakura sighed in relief, his soft panting slowing down to regular breathing. Once he got up, he playfully glared at his hikari.

"You're getting it when we get home."

Ryou giggled again before walking over and snuggling down next to his yami, giving him a kiss of apology. The thief smiled softly before gently rubbing the hikari's stomach, taking joy in feeling the warmth radiating from it.

"How far along are you, Ryou?" Malik asked, his body also curled into his yami's warmth.

The white-haired hikari smiled, his hand resting unconsciously on top of his yami's. "16 weeks and counting."

The tan hikari returned the smile. "I'm glad nothing terrible has happened to you and the baby."

At that statement, Bakura flinched before getting up and walking out of the room. Ryou watched him, eyes worried and confused.

Malik blinked. "What did I say?"

The white-haired hikari stood up as well, slowly with a hand on his tummy. "It's not your fault, Malik. Something's just bothering him, that's all." He said before following where his dark had sulked off to.

* * *

It didn't take long to find his dark. The tomb robber was huddled in the shadows by the door, his eyes downcast. Ryou blinked sadly before walking over to him and sitting down on his left side, his hand rubbing the tomb robber's arm gently.

"What's wrong, 'Kura?"

The thief looked at him and then his belly, obvious sadness in them. "I don't wanna lose you two."

Ryou shook his head wile speaking. "But you won't, I promise…"

Bakura dropped his hand, returning it to his lap. "It's not a promise you can keep."

The hikari frowned and scooted forward so that he was practically in his yami's lap. "'Kura, what happened after I left? Did you have a vision?"

The tomb robber looked at his hikari. "I…I had a dream…no a nightmare…about you and the baby and _Zorc_."

Ryou gulped softly. He knew the topic of his yami's former possessor and master was a sore one at best. "What happened in the nightmare? Was Zorc trying to kill you again?"

Bakura coughed out a dry laugh. "I wish it was that…"

The hikari was silent, waiting for the dark to continue.

The yami sighed deeply before speaking again. "We were in the Shadow Realm and…he had you trapped. He put chains around my legs so I couldn't get to you and…he ripped the baby out of you and c-crushed it." The yami's voice cracked a bit in the final few words.

Ryou's eye widened. "What…?"

"Then he started taunting me and he…he killed you…"

The hikari was silent, his eyes still wide with shock.

One single tear fell down the yami's face again, dripping to the floor from his chin. "I…the feeling of complete loss when I saw that you were dead…please don't ever make me go through that Ryou, please…"

The hikari felt like crying himself, his yamis emotions flowing through the mind-link like crazy. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around Bakura's head and pulled it against his chest protectively. Almost immediately, his shirt began to moisten and his heart sank.

"Shhh, it's okay…it's okay. I'm right here, 'Kura and I'm never going to leave you. Nothing, not even that evil demon can take me away from you." Ryou said, his hand rubbing small circles on his yami's back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Bakura looked up, locking his eyes with his hikari. Grabbing the back of Ryou's head, he pressed their lips together in a chaste but sweet kiss. "I love you, Ryou. I love you so much and I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

Doe-brown eyes widened with joy as those three words came out of his yamis mouth again. Resting his forehead against Bakura's, he gently kissed away the tears on his dark's cheeks. "I love you too, 'Kura. I always will, now and forever."

The yami smiled in relief before gathering his hikari up in his arms and nuzzling his head in the crook of Ryou's shoulder. The hikari giggled before snuggling back. "Come on now, 'Kura. Smile for me."

The yami raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want me to do that? Isn't saying those words enough?"

Ryou shifted, his half-lidded eyes shining with mischief. "Of course, but I really want to see you _smile_." At the last word, his hand drifted down to his yami's kneecap and he squeezed gently. Bakura squeaked before giggling lightly, making the hikari grin widely.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

The tomb robber snarled playfully. "That's it you little brat, you're gonna get it now!" With those words spoken, he tackled the hikari to the floor and lifted up the striped shirt, lowering his head and blowing raspberries onto the enlarged, sensitive skin.

Ryou squealed, twisting around on the floor. "'Kura! S-Stop it please! I-I'm sorry!"

The yami smirked before sitting back up, rubbing away the tingles along the hikari's tummy. "Now we're even, little one."

The white-haired boy smiled softly, his pale face still a little flush from the sudden attack. "Fine, you got your revenge. Now help me up."

Bakura complied, lifting the light up carefully to his feet. Ryou smiled gratefully before reaching his hand out, looking at his yami expectantly.

The tomb robber cocked his head and the hikari laced their fingers together. "Let's get through this together, alright? Whatever happens, we'll get through it together, right?" he asked, his hand resting on his tummy and his brown eyes trained fondly upon it.

Bakura nodded, his normally distant eyes shining. "Anything for you."


End file.
